cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Davish Primestaff
Davish Primestaff was born on Coruscant in 50 BBY, and was taken to the Jedi Temple to be trained as a Jedi. After many years Davish was at last a Jedi Knight. He trained Jaster Sleemosuiter in the ways of the Force. Biography Childhood and Training In 50 BBY Davish was born in a Republic Medical Center on Coruscant. The names of his Parents are unknown. The only thing that is known about them is that they were both Republic Security Guards. Sometime in 49 BBY Davish was taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi. In his early years of training he showed great power of the Force. He was one of Master Yoda's favorite students when he was a youngling. In 37 BBY he became a Padawan, he became an apprentice to Jedi Master Malik Rasprazor. Malik was a great Jedi Trainer for Davish. They went on training missions to many exciting and bizarre planets. Malik was also a very by the book Jedi, he made sure Davish kept his skills sharp. Knighthood In 27 BBY Davish was a Jedi Knight, he had passed the Trials very skillfully. Eager to train a Padawan, Davish asked Master Yoda if there were any available Padawans to train. Yoda told Davish that one Padawan was available; Jaster Sleemosuiter. Training a Padawan Jaster was a very skilled Padawan. But training him was the greatest responsiblity Davish had faced. Jaster was extremely powerful. He learned that when Master Rahm Kota found Jaster on Nar Shaddaa, Jaster had constructed his own Lightsaber with no special training. During their sparring sessions both were almost evenly matched but in 2/4 duels, Jaster won. They were evenly matched when it came to dueling. The Clone Wars Begin In 22 BBY just hours before the First Battle of Geonosis, Davish and Jaster were having a training session in the Jedi Temple training room, they recieved word that the Jedi were going to Geonosis... taking their Starfighters, the Jedi went to Geonosis unaware of the conflict that would begin there. Davish and Jaster fought in the Geonosian Execution Arena, though the Jedi were able to handle a few Battle Droids many of them died. Fortunately help arrived: Yoda and the Clone Army! Davish and Jaster took a Republic Gunship out to the fields of battle. Clone Commander CT-2786 "Bull" and the 681st Legion were assigned to Davish and Jaster. Their mission was to destroy the Separatist landing ships before they could escape. Using AT-TEs, RX-200 tanks, and other artillery weapons, the 681st was able to finish the job. Their next job was to take out the enemy tanks advancing on the Republic Forward Command Post where Master Yoda was. Davish and Jaster took care of that part by sneaking behind the tanks and putting magnetic Thermal Detonators on them. In the end the Republic won the battle... but the Clone Wars had just begun. Also Jaster lost a leg and an eye and an arm while taking out a tank. Early Missions of The Clone Wars Jaster and Davish took the 681st on very strategic missions in the first year of the Clone Wars. Defending Republic Worlds, Attacking Separatist Strongholds, or getting supplies. Jaster and Davish had a fleet of 3 Venator Attack Cruisers in their battlegroup, Davish's flagship; The Ranger; was modified with a Heavy Turbolaser Cannon in the front of the ship. The Ranger could take out 2 Munificent Frigates alone with its vast weapons. In space, the 681st Legion would send CIS forces running away. On the Ground, Battle Droids would be smart not to underestimate the 681st. The first year of the war went well for the 681st... but the next 2 years weren't as easy. The Second Year of The Clone Wars 21 BBY, The 681st is sent to aid the 501st Legion at Christophsis to break the Separatist Blockade in orbit around the planet... Battle of Christophsis Jedi General Anakin Skywalker had just used the Republic's Stealth Ship to destroy Admiral Trench's Command Ship when Davish and Jaster arrived, joining with General Kenobi's fleet against the rest of the Separatist fleet. Davish and Jaster took their Jedi Starfighters and led the attack on the Separatist fleet. The Ranger and The Negotiator fired several shots at the Munificent Frigates, which returned fire but took heavy damage. Davish fired several proton torpedoes at the Separatist vessels, hitting turbolaser towers, shield generators, and Starfighter hangars. Jaster used his Seismic Charges to take out the bridge of one of the Separatist Frigates, causing the destroyed ship to crash into a Trade Federation Battleship. Davish took a squadron of V-19 Torrent Starfighters to focus on the foward cannons on a Rescusant Destroyer. The Destroyer fired several missles, badly damaging some Republic Starfighters, but Davish managed to use a Seismic Charge to destroy the heavy guns. With its shields down, the Recusant took heavy fire from the Ranger's Heavy Turbolaser Batteries. Eventually the Separatist Blockade was destroyed allowing the 501st Legion to secure the surface of the planet. Meanwhile the 681st Legion had to keep the defenses in Orbit under control.... Battle of Teth The 681st Legion was sent to Teth to scout the system, and to help the 501st Legion rescue Jabba the Hutt's son. Davish and Jaster were in some of the later action at Teth Castle, helping Obi-Wan Kenobi finish off the Separatist forces at the castle. Davish helped Obi-Wan fight Asajj Ventress by Force Pushing her into a wall. Ventress then pushed Davish right out a window! Davish landed on a Vulture Droid, and took control of it. Davish made the droid shoot at other Vulture Droids. When Davish was finished taking out the other Vulture Droids on the ground he saw a Vulture Droid carrying Asajj Ventress. In the end the Republic won the battle, scoring a major victory. Battle of Ryloth The Separatists attacked and occupied the outer rim world of Ryloth. Supplies were sent from Toydaria to Ryloth soon after Jedi Knight Ima-Gun Di sacrificed himself so the Twi'lek freedom fighters under the command of Cham Syndulla could get to safety. But even so; The Separatists had to be driven from the planet. A Republic Strike Force was sent to clear the blockade so ground forces could land. Anakin Skywalker recklessly took one of his ships; The Defender; to ram the Separatist Command Ship. The plan worked and the blockade was broken. The 681st Legion then arrived to help the Republic Assault Ships land by keeping the remaining Separatist Ships focused on the Republic Attack Cruisers. Davish and Jaster then went down to the planet's surface with Commander Bull and established a Republic Base. Though their main landing zone was under attack by an army of droids constantly, Davish and Jaster ordered their troops to build defense turrets along the path the droids were coming from. The 681st Legion was stationed at the Base and the Landing Zone, and a recon squad soon found out where the droids were coming from... A Separatist Landing Ship protected by a strong shield generator. It was so strong that no Republic Infantry could pass through it because it created a solid substance that blocked organic material from where the droids were advancing. Davish and Jaster took a squad of Jetpack troopers up to the cliffs above the battlefield which was a way to get into the shield's weakness... jumping inside from above. Davish, Jaster and the Jetpack troopers landed right on top of the Landing Ship. The troopers set charges on the ship while Davish and Jaster took out the shield generator by using the force to throw some charges on it.The team then made their way back to the Base. Davish gave the detonator to Commander Bull, who pressed the button and the Landing Ship and the Shield Generator went sky high! The 681st then finished off the remaining droids. Meanwhile in the skys above, The Ranger was in an air battle with 2 Munificent Class Frigates. Davish and Jaster joined that battle. Droid Boarding ships had breached the hull! Jaster ordered the crew to let out the garbage, which destroyed a squadron of Vulture Droids. Jaster also ordered that the Clone Pilots to destroy the Hangar, which was overrun with droids, Davish and Jaster finished off the remaining droids in the ship. The Ranger was severely damaged, and it crashed on Ryloth. Luckily it crashed in a remote area not close to any Twi'lek Village. But Fortunatly, the cruiser was repaired and got an upgrade... Proton Torpedo Cannons. Sometime during this battle Davish met the Nightsister Jaakira, who became his unexpected friend and ally. Battle of Kamino (Clone Wars) Davish and Jaster and a Jedi named Borlan Galebesh were sent to support the Republic's Defending Blockade over Kamino from General Grievous's strike force. The 681st Legion had recieved word from the 501st Legion that Grievous was going to attack. Finally Grievous's Fleet arrived, and The Republic Fleet held its ground. The Resolute, The Ranger, and The Purity were the Republic's 3 Command Ships at that battle. Grievous's Fleet opened fire, and the Republic Fleet returned fire with a strong Turbolaser barrage. Davish led his squadron of ARC-170's and Y-wings in his modified Delta-7B Jedi Starfighter. Anakin Skywalker took his squadron of fighters and focused on the Separatist Frigates and Destroyers. Borlan and his Fighter Squadron were destroyed by the Point-Defense Laser Cannons on General Grievous's Providence Destroyer. The Purity was destroyed by a Squadron of Hyena Bombers. Debris from the Separatist Ships fell into the oceans on Kamino. Anakin Skywalker went back to Tipoca City when Obi-Wan warned him that Grievous had Aqua Droids constructing assault craft at the bottom of the ocean. The Separatist Fleet continued the attack though. Davish spotted General Grievous's Starfighter heading to the surface. In an effort to stop him from getting to the Cloning Facility, Davish tried to shoot down Grievous. He managed to shoot down the Starfighter... but it was a Decoy. The Ranger used its new Proton Torpedo Cannons to inflict massive damage on Grievous's Providence Destroyer. The Republic Fleet had finally gained the upper hand. Republic Reinforcements arrived to help finish off the Separatist Fleet, but in the end the Separatists retreated, and The Cloning Facilities were safe, and Grievous left the battle without Jango Fett's DNA... but at what cost? Many famous Clones had died... Battle of Felucia On Felucia, Davish's Padawan, and a detachment of The 681st Legion; along with Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, The 501st Legion, and The 212th Battalion; were trapped on Felucia by a superior Separatist Army. Davish Primestaff and Plo Koon were tasked to evacuate the Republic Troops on the planet. It was wise to bring The Ranger on this mission because there was a strong Separatist Blockade... Davish took his Starfighter and disabled the Heavy Turbolasers on the Separatist Cruisers. The Ranger and 4 other Venator Attack Cruisers smashed the Blockade and the Republic Gunships were clear to go down to the surface... but that was the easy part. The fun part was getting through all the proximity mines, the ground based Missile Turrets, and the swarms of Vulture Droids. Davish led his group of Gunships to Jaster's position. Jaster had ordered his troops to ambush an army of droids, but their position was about to be overrun. The Republic Forces managed to evacuate from Felucia. 2nd Battle of Geonosis Geonosian Warlord Poggle the Lesser, A Separatist Leader; had rebuilt the Droid Factory on Geonosis. Hoping to stop the production of new Separatist weapons and Droids, The Republic Launched a massive invasion of Geonosis. Jaster and Davish and The 681st Legion were to support the main forces. Davish took his assigned Y-wing Starfighter and kept the Republic Cruisers clear of Geonosian and Droid Starfighters so the gunships could land. Captain Breaker was Davish's rear gunner, and Davish became rather fond of him. All the Republic Starfighters were busy keeping the Cruisers safe from Separatist Starfighters, and the ground forces at the Point Rain landing zone desperately needed air support. Davish's Squadron was finally available to launch an airstrike. Admiral Yularen informed General Skywalker of this. The Y-wings bombed the Separatist tanks near Point Rain, and Davish decided to fire a few proton torpedoes at the tanks. That proved to be effective. The Republic Forces rallied on Point Rain and launched an assault on the Ray Shield Fortress. The shield was destroyed, but the factory still needed to be taken out. Poggle the Lesser sent another army of droids to overrun the Point Rain landing zone. The 681st Legion managed to hold them off thanks to the usage of Defense Turrets. Davish and Jaster cleared the way for the main Republic Army to set up a command post near the Droid Factory. Poggle the Lesser then sent a legion of droids backed up by shielded Magnaguard Starfighters to reclaim and repair the shield generator. The 681st Legion managed to stop these droids by using the Ion Bomb. Their shielded units vulnerable, The Separatist Troops took heavy fire from The 681st's superior numbers and weapons. Poggle then sent another Droid Army to outflank General Skywalker's troops. The 681st Legion was able to hold the line until a Super Tank arrived. Davish had a crazy plan... He and Jaster took out the tank's laser cannons while some clones with rocket launchers tried to take out the Artillery Cannons on the heavily armored tank. The cannons were disabled only temporarily, long enough for Davish to jump into the cockpit and take control of the tank. Davish then set the tank on self-destruct with a 60 second countdown. He also stabbed the main controls with his lightsaber and Force Pushed his way out of the cockpit. The tank blew up, and the crazy plan worked. General Skywalker's forces destroyed the Droid Factory soon after, and the Republic captured Poggle the Lesser. Another major victory for the Republic... for now. Mission to Iceberg III The 681st Legion, and The 104th Battalion (Wolf Pack) were sent to investigate Separatist activity in the system. When the Republic Fleet arrived they found a Separatist Fleet about to take over the Republic base on Iceberg III. The Republic Forces managed to get down to the planet's surface. Davish and Jaster managed to fight their way to a Comm Tower via Republic Gunship to contact the Jedi Council. Soon after General Grievous arrived. The Republic Troops held off his Droid Army so the civilians could evacuate. Plo Koon's Fleet was gaining the upper hand. Enraged, Grievous went down to the planet's surface himeslf to claim Iceberg III. A Clone Trooper named Hawkeye tried sniping him, but Grievous deflected the shot to the clone's shoulder. Hawkeye was then killed by 10 B2-Super Battle Droids. Jaster charged at Grievous; after a brief duel Grievous literally smacked Jaster on the face sending him flying through a window and got knocked out when he hit the wall behind the window in the Republic base. Davish confronted Grievous with the help of ARC Commander Steel. Grievous used all 4 of his Lightsaber while fighting Davish, but to no avail... Davish kicked Grievous in the face and used Force Push to send Grievous flying into one of the outer walls of the base, shattering one of his chest armor plates in the process. Grievous swore that he would have revenge, and then fled. In the end the Republic won the battle. (to be continued...) Battle of Umbara (first mission to Umbara) Davish and Jaster were part of a major Republic Military Operation on Umbara, Leading The 681st Legion into battle against Umbaran and Separatist troops. Davish and Jaster discovered an Umbaran Airbase, with heavy cannons that were throwing up heavy fire at the Republic Fleet above. The 681st Launched a full scale assault, but were unable to destroy the cannons. Davish and Jaster decided to steal 2 Umbaran Hover Tanks, and with the firepower of those tanks, the cannons were blown to Yavin. Jaster then went on a recon mission and discovered a trandoshan camp. Jaster was discovered and captured; the Republic sent in Delta Squad to investigate the trandoshan activity on Umbara. The 681st Legion, along with Delta Squad and Davish attacked the camp and freed Jaster. The Republic Forces then learned that the trandoshans had a weapon that could destroy an entire fleet with one shot, ironically they found out when the weapon fired at a Republic Fleet in orbit. Delta Squad destroyed the weapon while Davish and Jaster fought Captain Dheeb. Jaster also threw a destroyed Republic Frigate at the weapon. The 681st finally left Umbara when Republic Forces took the Umbaran Capital City. Skirmish on Carlac After Umbara, The 681st Legion was sent to Carlac along with the Wolfpack squad of The 104th Battalion to investigate a crashed Separatist Munificent Frigate. The Republic troops sent a small recon team led by Clone Sgt.Rocker (CT-4629) to investigate the crash site. On their way they encountered a small group of Mandalorian Warriors from The Death Watch. One of the Clone Troopers reported the encounter to Clone Commanders Bull and Wolffe. The team arrived at the crash site soon afterward, and they saw the vast number of Droid survivors of the crash. The team also spotted the Magnaguard droid in charge of the surviving droid army. The team reported back to the Republic Outpost. Davish and Jaster, along with a large group of 681st Troopers led by Commander Bull, set out on a mission to engage the Droid Army at the crash site in battle. The debris offered a satisfying amount of cover for The 681st Troops, and gave the Troops a tactical advantage with the use of Guerilla Warfare. Davish and Jaster battled the Magnaguard Commander, and easily destroyed it with their superior Force Abilities and Lightsaber skills. The Republic Troops defeated the Droid forces at the Crash Site and put up a command post where demolition teams would attempt to open up the frigate. (this part of the story will be finished when the in-game frigate actually opens. and to save time as of now, we turn to Davish and Jaster's encounter with Pre Vizsla, enjoy!) Inside the walls of a captured native Carlac village, a Death Watch scounting party reported to Pre Vizsla that Republic Troops were on the planet, and that there were 2 Jedi with them. Vizsla decided to intimidate the Republic Forces into leaving by sending a Transmission to their base saying that if the Republic doesn't leave Carlac soon, Death Watch would kill all the captive villagers and destroy every single native settlement. Davish and Jaster decided to accept Vizsla's Challenge and sneak into the village undetected with a Jedi Mind Trick, making them appear invisible to all people, except for other Force users. When they reached Vizsla's Camp inside the village they stopped the mind trick and activated their lightsabers, ready for battle. Vizsla sent out 3 of his lieutenants and a full squad of Death Watch warriors, the results... Jaster and Davish were left unscathed... but the Death Watch lieutenants and warriors were totally pwned by the 2 Jedi. Pre Vizsla drew his Darksaber and dueled with Davish and Jaster. Vizsla was skilled with a blade, but not skilled enough. Davish overpowered Vizsla with a combination of Lightsaber strikes, kicks, punches, and Force Attacks, with Jaster scoring a few glancing blows on Vizsla's armor. Realizing that he was outmatched, Vizsla escaped with his Jetpack, along with the rest of his warriors... Carlac was saved, and the Republic Army left... their mission completed. Meanwhile, the Death Watch still inhabited Carlac, but they minded their own business... for now. Battle at the Maw After Carlac, Davish was given a mission to take his fleet and attack a Separatist space station located in the Maw, a region of space near Kessel. Davish's fleet of 3 Venator Attack Cruisers, including the Ranger, dropped out of hyperspace and scanned the area for any Separatist vessels. They detected a large fleet protecting the space station. The Republic Fleet began firing on the Separatist fleet while Davish and Commander Bull, along with Clone Troopers named: Scrapper, Hardcore, Trigger, Lablak, and Zaikor; boarded a Stealth Ship and snuck into the space station undetected. Davish and Bull decided to split their stealth team into two groups. One group was to set the charges in the space station's reactor chamber, and the other was to steal enemy intel. While stealing intel, Davish discovered the plans for a Cortosis resistant Lightsaber, so he took the plans and planned to take them to Coruscant. Bull's team planted the charges and returned to the ship as soon as Davish's team arrived in the hangar. The stealth team returned to the Ranger and detonated the charges. The Separatist space station was annihilated, and the remaining Separatist Fleet retreated. The Forging of the Primesaber (coming very soon) Second Mission to Umbara (Duel With Darth Maul and Savage Opress ) (coming soon) Skirmish on Felucia (coming soon when the in-game combat zone is released) Third Year of the Clone Wars (19 BBY) Battle of Tython (coming soon) Outer Rim Sieges (coming soon) Battle of Coruscant (coming soon) Defense of Rodia (coming soon Order 66 Escape from Rodia (coming soon, this also applies to the story during the rebellion era, and new jedi order etc.) Quotes *"Alright! Let's turn these Seps into scrap!" Davish on the battlefield during the First Battle of Geonosis. *"That still only counts as one!" Davish after Jaster destroys a Trade Federation Battle Ship and a Munificent Frigate at the same time over Christophsis. *"Ok I'll consider that Ventress and I are even now, and man who knew hijacking a Vulture Droid could be so fun?" Davish during the Battle of Teth. Davish's Story in the Dark Nebula War. (some actually happened, some is made up) Joining the Rebellion Davish had heard of a powerful crime mistress, and Dark Side Sorceress Xalandra Nova during the days he spent at the VonWalker Inn on Ryloth, rumours were heard that her forces were planning an attack on the planet. Davish contacted Rebel Command, warning them of the impending attack. The Rebellion was only able to send a small taskforce, and little to no help came from the Twi'lek Freedom Fighters. Davish successfully defended strategic areas on Ryloth, but when he returned to the inn one night, he found it in flames. Davish attempted to fight off the invaders, but they were too strong, they were lead by General Kessler, One of Nova's Elite Dark Lord-Generals. Davish managed to evacuate the inn and get many civilians to safety, The Rebellion sent him an evac ship, which transported him to their base on Kamino. Davish was inducted as a Sergent of the Rebellion's Jedi Troops, meanwhile, Nova herself built her Fortress on Ryloth, The Dark Nebula Tower; It would be one of her main bases of operation during the war... Battle of Umbara After Nova took the Planet Ryloth, Davish's Jedi Master, Commander Malik Rasprazor attempted to retake the ancient Sith/Jedi Planet Umbara of old. But the enemy got there first... Umbara had been taken, by legions of Dark Nebula Sith and Troops, Led by one of Nova's most fearsome commanders... Darth Savtrian. The powerful human Sith Lord, taking his influence to recruit a Temple of Dark Jedi on Umbara; had sworn, to wipe out The Rebellion's powerful commanders. He began by beheading Malik during the battle. Leaderless, the Rebellion and Jedi forces on Umbara were in severe dissarray, but then, Davish challenged the Dark Lord deep within his Temple. Davish stood alone against him, the duel was fierce, Savtrian knocked Davish's Lightsaber out of his hands, and attempted to strike the killing blow, but Davish dodged his attempts, then he grabbed a Vibro-Primestaff from the Ruusann Wars of old buried in the floor, and wielded only that as a shield, the staff broke in two, one half still functioning, but as Savtrian prepared his final blow with one of his two Lightsabers, Davish grabbed his Lightsaber at the last second, ignited it, and rolled out of the way of Savtrian's blade, and as Davish rolled, his Lightsaber cut off Savtrian's left hand as he brought his saber down. Darth Savtrian, Learned that day, that The Rebellion would not be so easily defeated. Davish and the Remaining Jedi and Rebel Troops then secured Umbara, and Darth Savtrian was even presumed dead from his wounds, but little did anyone know, he was still alive in Medical Treatment in Nova's Main Base on Mustafar.... The War Continues Davish fought on many Battlefields during the War, Such as Utapau, Kashyykk, Agamar, and Ord Mantell. It would be a year before Davish could finish what he had started with Darth Savtrian and General Kessler. Kessler was one of the strongest Sith in Nova's Command, There were also traitors to both sides, Rocko Burningspiral's Battalion of Rebel troops had been Dark Nebula Troops in disguise, and Davish had uncovered these spies when they fired on him in a battle on Ord Mantell, unfortunatly they escaped to their master. Davish had also been promoted to Commander, and became friends with Stardust Galaxyblade, and he had fought alongside Brandon Nicholas, Gun Good, and Master Steve. One year after Umbara, Davish would find himself in a very chaotic and confusing battle on Kamino Defense of Kamino (coming soon, this battle tells the tale of the Rebellion attack on Nova's Starport, the Destruction of her Doomsday Weapon, Davish and Savtrian's second encounter, and Alesis Citadel Betraying General Kessler to help Davish and Stardust defeat him, and other details of the battle from other sources, thanks for reading, and please enjoy.) Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Jedi Knight Category:Lifetime Members Category:Humans Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Leader Category:Duelist Category:Blademaster Category:Jedi Master Category:The Unyielding Category:Sentinel Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Rebellion Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Rebellion Era Category:New Republic Era